My Dear Twin
by I love the Lambo Twins
Summary: Sideswipe returns to the Ark only to find that his beloved twin has been injured. - This has been bothering how I couldn't find any good stories on these two...
1. Chapter 1

**Sideswipe's Pov**

I pulled up to the Ark and took a step forward but before I could Bluestreak rushed out than yepled. " Hey Blue, how's it been." I asked. " Oh hi Sideswipe, it's been good, we had a run in with a few decepticons, but only a few of us were hurt, I was one of them but Ratch fixed me up, though I gotta say I'm worried about Jazz and S-." Then he cut off suddenly. " Wait what were you saying, it sounded like you were about to say Sunny's name." I asked when he cut of. " I WAS gonna but I didn't want to worry you." Bluestreak said but before he could finish saying what he was gonna say, I whipped around and ran to the med-bay before Bluestreak could stop me. Mirage jumped out of my way in time for me not to knock into the poor mech. " Hey kid, where ya think ya going." Ironhide asked when he saw me." To see my brother." I said, cycling furiously to get more air. " Ratch told me not to let you in to see him, or Prowl in to see Jazz, they're badly injured kid, they've been out since a few hours after you left." Ironhide said, thinking. " That was a week ago Hide, hasn't he woken up since then." I asked worriedly. " Dunno. Ratchet just told me to keep you away." Ironhide sighed. Just then Ratchet came out of the med-bay, Jazz limping behind him. " Ironhide can you call Prowl down here to get Jazz." Ratchet asked. " Sure, wait wasn't Jazz injured way worse than Sunshine in there." Ironhide asked Ratchet curiously. " Hey, I'm right here and that's my brother AND my twin in there." I snapped, gesturing to me then to the med-bay doors. " Fine you can go in, who knows maybe it will help." Ratchet sighed. " You know Ratch last night when you went to your quarters to recharge, he started crying for Sides." Jazz spoke up, his tone worried. I stepped into the med-bay and immediately saw my brother on one of the med-bay berths. When I got close to him, he started whining and his hand twitched. " It's okay Sunny, I'm right here, when you wake up we can go fix your paintjob in our quarters." I told him. He opened his eyes and he looked at me then pushed himself up, moaning in pain now and then. Ratchet stepped in and the gasped. " Now you'll wake up huh." Ratchet asked. " I didn't mean." he said, his voice sounded really weak. " Well you two can go, but Sunstreaker I need to see you in five days from now to check on you, but if anything happens between now and then come to me immediately, okay." Ratchet said. " Okay Ratch." Sunny said, then we scampered off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunstreaker's POV**

" Hey Sides, did you run into any decepticons while you were on your recon mission." I asked, my voice growing stronger, as we walked into our quarters. " Well not really, saw Screamer but he left as soon as I caught a glimpse of him." Sideswipe replied causely. " What happened to you though." He asked. " Well, it all began two hours after you left-."

_**Flashback:**_

_"Decepticons they're attacking a city near us." Red Alert's voice rang over the announcements. I exited mine and Sides quarter's and ran to the entrance. " Hey Sunny, are you sure you can do this, cause normally you have Sideswipe to work with you, of course you are fine without Sideswipe." Bluestreak rambled as soon as he caught up to me. I was about to awnser before Optimus voice rang out, "Autobots, Transform and Roll Out". I transformered along with everyone who was with us, which was me, Bluestreak, Hound, Mirage, Prowl, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Trailbreaker, Ironhide, Huffer, Brawn, and of course Optimus Prime. When we reached the scene we saw Megatron cackling loudly with Thundercracker, Skywarp, Blitzwing, Reflector, and Soundwave and his cassettes. " Decepticon's ATTACK them." Megatron ordered. skywarp and Thundercracker took to the air and I leapt after them in mine and Sides famous Jet Judo. I landed on Thundercracker, and moments later took him out, and as he fell I lept to Skywarp takeing him out to, but I land hard and it hurt also. I got up and even though I was leaking energon from my leg and my arm, I limped into battle I saved a heavily injured Jazz from one of the Reflectors and saved Optimus from Megatron but when Megatron grabbed me and threw me, I landed on the asphalt road and went into a stasis lock_

_**Flashback Ended...**_

" That's as much as I remembered." I said as I finshed telling the story. " You took out Thundercracker and Skywarp then beat Reflector and Megatron, Sunny as soon as you took out the seekers you shouldnt have taken on Megatron, I mean Reflector was okay cause he's a weakling." Sideswipe said. "I know." I sighed. " Sunny." Sides asked. " Yeah Sides." I replied. " I love you." He said. " I love you too Sides, I love you too." I replied, our bond flooding with our love for each other


	3. Chapter 3

**Sideswipe's POV**

It had been two days since I had come back from my recon mission, and to be honest I think Sunstreaker is healing way better than Jazz is, I mean they came out of stasis lock on the same day and Jazz was heavily injured, I mean he helped Sunny with Megatron, then took on Soundwave, Blitzwing and he said later on in the battle Shockwave appeared and Jazz said he fought him too, and along with a leaking gash on his arm and right leg and a cracked chestplate that he picked up among the fight he got kicked halfway across battle-feild trying to stop the Combaticon's as they merged into Bruticus, so yeah now he just layed in the Med-bay in stasis lock cause yesterday his laser core and secondary pump started to fail.

So right now I was in the med-bay with Sunny and Prowl as they sat with Jazz. You see, nobody knew until recently that Sunstreaker and me were Jazz's brother's, well actually Prowl must have known, and when they found out it all seem to click why we always worried about Jazz and why he worried about us when one of us were injured, and I dont wanna know they're reason for why we worried. " Hey Sides, remember when Jazz was little and how much trouble he got into." Sunstreaker asked me, gazing at Jazz before turning to look at me. Just then I burst out laughing from the memories of when our brother was a sparkling, and I heard Sunstreaker laughing with me. " Oh yeah, remember when we were at the market that once and he came back painted red, green, gold and white." I said, laughing at the memory. " Hey it ain't my fault, that painter is the one who dropped the paint colors and smeared it on me." Jazz whined, startling us all. " When did you wake up." Sunstreaker gasped. " While you two were laughing and Prowler was listening to ya'll making fun of me." Jazz said in a "aint-it-obvious-" kinda voice. Just then Ratchet stepped into the med-bay with Wheeljack at his side, and then just turned to stare at Jazz. " Well I thought you wouldn't wake up till a little bit later." Ratchet said after a few seconds. " How could I recharge with these three morons laughing about me." Jazz whined


End file.
